


Texts from the Row

by DeviKittyWolfe



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Betrayal, Gang Violence, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Multi, gang references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviKittyWolfe/pseuds/DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: Texts from saints row, between multiple characters spanning from Game one all the way to Saints ro four. Ones in four will be implied as messages sent from the ship computers to digital versions of phones in the simulation.
Relationships: Aisha (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Kinzie Kensington/Oleg Kirrlov
Kudos: 9





	1. Johnny is in trouble again

_**SR, Johnny and Boss {Kid} (Before Johnny found out Jessie is a girl)** _

Johnny: Hey where u at?

Kid: I was sleeping. Need me?

Johnny: Kinda. Eesh is pissed at me again.

Kid: Johnny I'm not fixing your mistakes.

Johnny: I'm innocent this time!

Kid: Seriously? Then why is she pissed?

Johnny: Dex fuckin ratted out that I was hanging with u when I forgot a date.

Johnny: Thing is he left out that I had been hurt.

Kid: Did you tell her that?

Johnny: Yeah but she wont believe me. I need u to come vouch for me.

Kid: Why me?

Johnny: She likes u better.

Kid: Johnny..... You are dating her dumbass.

Johnny: Dont be a punk ass bitch. U know she listens to u more.

Kid: Fine. On one condition.

Johnny: Wat?

Kid: Stop using text speak.

Johnny: Da fuck u mean?

Kid: I mean use real words. You're giving me a headache.

Johnny: Punk ass. Fine. Just get down here before she kills me.

Kid: On my way.


	2. Running Late

_**SR, Troy and Boss {Mute Kid}** _

Troy: Meeting in 10

Mute Kid: I'm gonna be late then.

Troy: The fuck you mean?

Mute Kid: Kinda busy getting shot at.

Troy: Then how the fuck are you texting me?

Mute Kid: Cover is my friend.

Troy: You need backup?

Mute Kid: Nah. Almost done.

Troy: Then why will you be late?

Mute Kid: No car and on the other side of town.

Troy: Didn't you just get a car?

Mute Kid: Took the train cause I also went shopping with Eesh.

Troy: Fuckin a...... I'll come get you.

Mute Kid: Fine. Meet me at the Train station in Downtown.

Troy: I'll be there in 5 to 10.

Mute Kid: Got it. See ya.


	3. Running late AGAIN

_**SR, Troy and Boss {Mute Kid}** _

Troy: Dex is pissed at you.

Mute Kid: Not unusual. What did I do this time?

Troy: You missed a meeting dipshit.

Mute Kid: Fuck! I blame Johnny.

Troy: Why?

Mute Kid: I was doing a job for him. He came over to my place

Mute Kid: and told me of a job he needed me for.

Mute Kid: I just finished it and was trying to remember what I was supposed to do today.

Troy: I see. I will calm Dex down.

Mute Kid: See if you can get me outta trouble too.

Troy: That's testing the limits of my skills but I will try.

Mute Kid: Thanks Troy. I'll be there in 15.


	4. Drunk Troy

_**SR, Drunk Troy and Boss {Mute Kid}** _

Troy: You round..?

Mute Kid: I'm gonna assume you mean around. Yeah I'm walking to the church.

Troy: Need hlep

Mute Kid: You're drunk again aren't you?

Troy: ye

Mute Kid: Where are you?

Troy: Strp Culb.

Mute Kid: Strip club? Tee 'N' Ay?

Troy: ye

Mute Kid: Did you take your car or should I get mine?

Troy: yous

Mute Kid: Ok. Stay put. I'll be there in 5. Running back to my place.

Troy: Can I crsh ther

Mute Kid: Too drunk for your own place?

Troy: ye to mny stairs.

Mute Kid: Well at least you can type stairs. You can crash at my place. Be there soon.

Troy: Thnks  
___________________________________________________  
  


SR, Dex and Boss {Lil Playa}

Dex: Have you seen Troy?

Lil Playa: Yeah. He is passed out on my couch. Why?

Dex: He's what?

Lil Playa: He got drunk at Tee 'N' Ay. I had to pick him up and 

Lil Playa: he asked to crash at my place. I let him so he's pass out on my couch.

Dex: Fucker has a drinking problem. He was supposed to come with me tonight.

Lil Playa: If it's an extra gun you need I can come. He snores so I can't sleep anyways.

Dex: Wait Troy snores?

Lil Playa: Like a damned band saw.

Dex: You need somewhere to get some sleep kid?

Lil Playa: Nah. Gonna go to a friend's place. 

Dex: This wouldn't happen to be the friend's house you vanish to so often is it?

Lil Playa: You guys pay way too much attention to my personal life.

Lil Playa: But yeah it is. I need to be there for a couple days. 

Dex: Hope you warned Troy. He gets freaked when you disappear.

Lil Playa: Left him a note next to the coffee maker. No worries. And he has a spare.

Dex: I don't have a spare.

Lil Playa: That's cause you never come over to my apartment anyways.

Dex: True. Alright I will see ya later then. I will just text him tomorrow.

Lil Playa: Kay. Text me if ya need me.


	5. Johnny Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts after Johnny finds out that Jessie is a girl, not a teen boy.

_**SR, Aisha {Eesh} and Johnny (Right after finding out about Jessie)** _

Johnny: You knew about this?!

Eesh: About what Johnny?

Johnny: Jessie

Eesh: Shit.... She told you finally?

Johnny: Kind of.

Eesh: Johnny what did you do?

Johnny: Followed her and then pounded on the door once her brother left...

Eesh: You did what?!

Johnny: I thought she was like Lin.

Eesh: Of course you did.... Is she still in one piece?

Johnny: What kinda guy do you take me for?

Eesh: An idiot sometimes. Is she ok?

Johnny: Yes. We had a talk. She is gonna keep playing like a dude.

Eesh: You sure that's wise?

Johnny: Safer than some idiot getting pissed that two chics are better than him.

Johnny: Lin already has some of the lower ranks jealous that she is a higher up.

Eesh: Good point. And Jessie is younger than Lin. She isn't ready for that kind of reaction.

Johnny: That's what I thought.

Eesh: I hope you took it easy on her.

Johnny: Hell I didn't even believe her at first.

Eesh: Wait what?

Johnny: Not gonna lie I couldn't see how tits that big could look like a flat chest.

Eesh: You're such a pig sometimes.

Johnny: Hey! Not my fault she was wearing a fuckin sports bra.

Eesh: I guess I can let it slide then. Those don't hide much.

Johnny: No kidding. But no worries. I will watch her back.

Eesh: How did you know I was worried about that?

Johnny: You baby her. It was kinda obvious.

Eesh: I'm more surprised you didn't chase her down out of jealousy.

Johnny: I'm an asian with an 8 inch cock. I don't gotta be jealous.

Eesh: You should be so glad you are pretty.

Johnny: The fuck does that mean?

Eesh: Nothing. Don't forget to bring home dinner.

Johnny: We're gonna talk about this when I get back.


	6. A Close Call

_**SR, Johnny and Boss {Jess}** _

Johnny: Jess where you at?

Jess: Busy right now Johnny. What do ya need?

Johnny: The fuck you mean busy? Troy said he just dropped you off 20 minutes ago

Jess: You should know better than to think I would stay home with so much to do.

Johnny: Where the fuck you at then?

Jess: VK territory, trying not to get killed.

Johnny: Did you go after a god damn stronghold without back up again?

Jess: No DAD. I have a couple of the crew with me. Fuckers suck worse than me though.

Johnny: Don't ever call me that again.

Johnny: I'm coming to help.

Jess: That's actually a good idea. Jackie just went down. I need help. NOW.

Johnny: Fuck. Hold on. Troy and I are coming.

Jess: I'm keeping pressure on the wound but there is a lot of blood.

Johnny: I'm gonna be driving. Troy is gonna text to help ya.

_**SR, Troy and Boss {Mute Kid}** _

Troy: Keep calm kid. We're on our way.

Mute Kid: I'm calm. Mason ain't.

Troy: You took Mason? Fuck. Make him watch for anyone getting to close.

Mute Kid: Just did. I need to figure out a better way to stop Jackie's bleeding.

Troy: Use your shirt. If it's on a limb make a tourniquet.

Mute Kid: ….. I had to make Mason give me his. Bullet wound is in the shoulder.

Troy: Why not use yours?

Mute Kid: Not the time to ask Troy. How to I do a tourniquet on the shoulder?

Troy: We are gonna talk later about that. You can't do one very well. Did the bullet exit?

Mute Kid: Nah. It's in there still. Hit bone I think.

Troy: Press into the wound with the shirt. Use all your weight.

Mute Kid: Jackie's gonna hate me later. Using my knee to hold it.

Troy: If your quick action saves his life he won't.

Troy: We can hear gun shots. Johnny wants you to throw a molotov to let us know if we are at the right place.

Mute Kid: Thrown out the door

Troy: We see it. Hold on we're coming.


	7. Secrets

_**SR, Troy and Boss {Mute Kid}** _

Troy: Where are you?

Mute Kid: Out.

Troy: No shit. I'm at your apartment. Where the fuck are you?

Mute Kid: You turn into my dad suddenly? I'm out with some of the crew.

Troy: Doing what?

Mute Kid: Celebrating Jackie's recovery. The fuck do you want?

Troy: The fuck you say? I told you me and you needed to talk.

Mute Kid: Dude don't make me change my locks. I told ya already not the time.

Troy: That was over a month ago.

Mute Kid: Then obviously you ain't getting my point. I don't wanna talk about it.

Troy: If you don't tell me I am gonna let Julius know you're hiding something.

Mute Kid: He already knows. He told Johnny to keep an eye on me. Probably you and Dex too.

Troy: Fucking A.... Johnny told you that shit?

Mute Kid: Yeah. Cause Johnny knows me and knows I won't screw over the crew.

Troy: You need to tell me what the fuck is going on.

Mute Kid: Nothing is going on. I just don't take off my shirt. Fuck off.


	8. What's Secrets cause Pt 1

_**SR, Julius and Boss {Playa}** _

Julius: I hear you been having some issues with Troy.

Playa: Nah. He just isn't getting me.

Julius: What do you mean?

Playa: I don't take off my shirt and he don't understand it.

Playa: He won't drop it. Probably don't help I got other shit on my plate.

Julius: If you need some help you could ask.

Playa: Nah, I'm good. Just family stuff.

Playa: It is why I dip out sometimes though.

Julius: I can understand. I hear Johnny knows what's going on.

Playa: I see Troy don't know what TMFI is.

Julius: No he don't. You sure it's safe for Johnny to know all that?

Playa: Yeah it's safe. Johnny has my back.

Julius: Well I'll let Troy know to get off your back.

Julius: You're doing good work out there playa. Keep it up.

Playa: Thanks boss man.


	9. What's Secrets cause Pt. 2

_**SR, Johnny and Julius** _

Julius: Hey I need to know something.

Johnny: I didn't do it.... I don't think?

Julius: Nah you're good.

Johnny: Ok so what is it?

Julius: I've been getting some interesting info on the playa.

Johnny: People like to run their mouths about the kid.

Julius: I've noticed. I also know you probably know more than others.

Johnny: Probably.

Julius: Troy thinks somethings up with the playa.

Johnny: Troy thinks somethings up with everyone.

Julius: True enough.

Julius: Still I need to know if there is anything I should worry about.

Johnny: Nah. Kid's good. Don't worry bout him.

Julius: You took a moment to say that.

Johnny: Cause I don't like people talking shit.

Johnny: Kid's heart is in the right place. Even saved Jackie's life.

Julius: True enough.


	10. what secrets cause pt.3

_**SR, Julius and Dex** _

Julius: Dex I got a few questions.

Dex: Sup Julius?

Julius: You know much about the playa?

Dex: Other than he follows orders pretty well nah.

Dex: Well he does text with Gat a lot but they seem like they are bros now.

Julius: I've heard that. Know anything about playa's family?

Dex: Nah. He don't talk to me.

Dex: Something up Julius? You are asking a lot of questions about the lil playa.

Julius: Troy has brought up he thinks somethings up.

Julius: Just checking with you and Johnny to see if you are getting the same feeling.

Dex: Nah. Anyways Troy is always paranoid.

Dex: He doesn't let the playa do anything without texting a million times.

Julius: Really? Well thanks for letting me know.

Dex: No prob.

_**SR, Johnny and Dex** _

Johnny: Dex I need to ask something

Dex: What's up?

Johnny: I just got texted by Julius.

Dex: Me too... About lil playa?

Johnny: Yeah. Troy and him been acting weird about the kid.

Dex: Yeah no joke. Troy texts him like every hour seeing where he is and when he will be home.

Dex: Troy even got threatened to have the locks of lil playa's place changed on him.

Johnny: Kid gave him a key?

Dex: Yeah. Troy is wearing out the welcome though.

Johnny: Don't doubt it. I will go change the locks myself.

Johnny: I think he is why Julius was acting weird.

Dex: Weird? How so?

Johnny: Got curious over me taking a moment to answer.

Dex: Weird. He was asking me a bunch of weird shit.

Johnny: Like what?

Dex: Asked if I knew a lot bout them or their family.

Johnny: He never asks for our family info....

Dex: True.... Oh well. Let the lil playa know he needs to be on best behavior for awhile.

Johnny: Planned on it. Though surprised you didn't plan to.

Dex: Figured you would be better. Playa don't always see eye to eye with me.

Johnny: Point. Later.


	11. Good Timing

**SR, Johnny and Boss {Jessie}**

Johnny: You done slipped up already?

Jessie: The fuck you on about?

Johnny: Troy has Julius asking questions.

Jessie: Fuckin A man...... All over me not wanting to go without a shirt.

Jessie: It's like the fucker is obsessed with me.

Johnny: He is and that ain't good.

Jessie: No shit Sherlock. I dunno how to fix this though.

Johnny: First off I am changing your damned locks.

Jessie: What's that gonna do?

Johnny: Keep his nosy ass out of your apartment.

Jessie: True enough. But won't stop the questions.

Johnny: That's why I'm gonna be having a talk with him in the morning.

Jessie: You think it will work?

Jessie: Wait... Johnny don't hurt him.

Johnny: The fuck you mean? He is getting all up in your business.

Jessie: Yeah but he is one of ours.

Johnny: He keeps this shit up and that will be past tense.

Jessie: Let me handle it. My necklace came in today.

Johnny: It work alright?

Jessie: Yeah but I end up sounding really thuggish.

Jessie: Tried it while dressed like a girl. It was the funniest fucking thing.

Johnny: I gotta hear this shit. You at your bro's?

Jessie: Yep. Come on over. Just practicing right now anyways.

Johnny: Practicing?

Jessie: Ummm.... Pretend you didn't read that.

Johnny: Talk punk.

Jessie: Fine I will show ya when you get here. Asshole.

Johnny: See ya in 15 then. Gonna get some Freckle Bitch's.

Jessie: Get me a Fist and a Big Swallow will ya?

Johnny: Fine. Needy bitch.

Jessie: Damned straight.


	12. Troy Learns a Lesson?

**SR, Troy and Dex**

Troy: I just got threatened by Johnny and had the kid bitching at me.

Dex: Told you to leave that shit alone.

Troy: You don't think it is a bit fucking weird how the kid acts?

Dex: He follows orders, minds his business, and don't bother no one.

Dex: As far as I see you are the only one that is bothering anyone.

Troy: Fuckin A man. The kid disappears to god knows where,

Troy: Doesn't talk to anyone till today, and refuses to take off his shirt.

Troy: That screams somethings up.

Dex: But he's loyal and that's the only thing you should worry about.

Dex: You are too damned nosy anyways. Bout time someone told you off.

Troy: The fuck does that mean?

Dex: You ask way too many questions dude.

Troy: Just trying to understand shit.

Dex: Yeah well you went too far this time.

Troy: I guess...... Well talk to ya later.

Dex: Later.


End file.
